Operation Hood
on their journey to Europe.]] Operation Hood is the name given to the kidnappings that occur under the action of the National Protection Process backed by the Yugoslav Alliance. It is widely regarded as a major turning and developing point for the formation of the N.P.P and the second Animalian Patriotic Front. Background Rise of the National Protection Process The National Protection Process was formed in 1976 during the time of Jorge Rafael Videla and the National Reorganization Process and the group started as a guerrilla group. At first it was limited to Argentine foxes but soon it began to build as South American military dictatorships came to an end particularly in Brazil, Argentina, Colombia, Uruguay ,Ecuador, Peru, Nicaragua, Bolivia, Paraguay, Chile, El Salvador and Panama though many leaders came from countries which had been under dictatorship before the N.P.P was made. The leader of the N.P.P Jorge gave them shelter in their home city giving the organization the name of "National Protection Process" and after the National Reorganization Process was overthrown the N.P.P fled Argentina and by the time the National Reorganization Process was overthrown the N.P.P was no longer a guerrilla group but a paramilitary one. And it grew stronger when 28 Mexican foxes fled from Mexico when they heard of the National Protection Process sheltering other "dictators" Rise of the Yugoslav Alliance The Yugoslav Alliance was formed in Belgrade, Serbia and was a criminal organization from Day One, also right from Day One it was supremely organized and not as hooliganish as the first Animalian Patriotic Front, it also focused mainly on attacking the military and intelligence services and also had it's eyes on several high profile kidnappings mostly involving females though several intelligence and police services had managed to fight back and declared war on organized crime groups of which the Yugoslav Alliance was not a participant. Events Latin America, Spain and Italy The National Protection Process first began their offensive when the N.P.P began kidnapping five vixens from Argentina, and a whole lot more from Colombia, Chile and Mexico before finally it developed into a more disciplined conventional army but it was not yet an army, after fleeing from South America Jorge moved the N.P.P to Europe and during the N.P.P's time in Europe he strengthened relations with two then crime bosses: Serbia's most popular leaders in organized crime and leader of the Yugoslav Alliance Radoslav and the leader of another small criminal gang Alberto who's group had been spying on Spanish Intelligence but forced into hiding after their cover was blown. In Spain and Italy the kidnappings then became a whole lot more frequent. It was also a point where the N.P.P's navy got involved shipping captured vixens to the Port of Buenos Aires where they were loaded onto trucks. As the N.P.P's navy got involved however so did Spanish and Italian Intelligence services and on board the N.P.P's ships there were fears this would be the end of Operation Hood until Alberto took the agent Fernanda hostage and she was soon forced onto a naval patrol boat. Southeast Europe Meanwhile in Southeast Europe the first glimpse of the N.P.P was in papers that Yugoslav Alliance members Ranko and Zlatko had robbed but whilst Zlatko dismissed them as useless and junk Ranko and Ejad were very interested in what they had heard. They also had made a threat to destroy the Serbian National Bank to confuse Croatian Intelligence and have their personnel be withdrawn to roadblocks. However there were reports that the Alliance planned to rob the bank and three agents of the Intelligence Jovanka, Mira and Jorgovanka decided to investigate and indeed the bank was destroyed and Ranko, Ejad and Zlatko had escaped however they made good their escape with Dragoljub the driver. More reports of alliance defections including one in Bosnia and attacks soon began to circulate Southeast Europe outraging the Anthro World including the shooting down of a staff plane killing all on board before another Alliance member Anto managed to persuade a conference to be held in a deserted Zagreb castle and whilst Jovanka was checking on security she was captured by Serbian Alliance members whilst the Alliance were waiting for the helicopter to land. Once it did so the Alliance made their move, Josip killed the pilot before deposing of him whilst Ejad opened fire on the participants and cutting them all down, they then stole the helicopter and flew to Argentina where Radoslav would rendezvous with them at the airport. Meanwhile the others went to the port of Argentina to prepare to escort the incoming Naval fleet War at sea Now with the last vixen in their grasp the N.P.P navy made their move out to Argentina however what was intended to be a simple trafficking operation took a new direction into all out war in which the Rayo P42, Infanta Elena, Formentor P-82, P-101, Cabo Fradera patrol boats and a tanker of the Spanish navy, the HNMLS De Zeven Provinciën, the frigate HNLMS Tromp, the De Ruyter, five P 840 patrol boats, Friesland, the patrol boat Groningen were all sunk and other boats were scuttled. But the most amazing destruction of all was quite possibly the leader of the war at sea the HNMLS De Zeven Provinciën which scuttled one destroyer only to be attacked at the stern causing it to go out of control and fire at a friendly conning tower causing both ships to go out of control and crash in a spectacular explosion. Finally everything went well until the failure of one of the tugboats which caused its operator Mirko to evacuate. He was later picked up by the destroyer Dolphin where he was laid to recover and was given treatment later once the Alliance had left and set a course for Buenos Aires airport. Now their part was over the alliance soon made for Animalia on board the plane Fireflash. Aftermath Following the end of Operation Hood the vixens the N.P.P had captured were taken back to their base in Buenos Aires and were turned from modest vixens and in the case of some vixens secret agents into highly disciplined soldiers forming the N.P.P's women's wing and strengthening the N.P.P militarily whilst those who were originally secret agents were also given more secret agent training. Meanwhile Radoslav announced that the Yugoslav Alliance would exist no more and eventually the alliance merged into what would become the second Animalian Patriotic Front alongside 181 other dogs. Those kidnapped by the N.P.P Category:Events